Patching A Shattered Heart
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping; Yugi felt like he had no one to turn to anymore. His life was diminishing before his eyes and there was only one person who could stop it. To bad that one person barely cared about him.
1. Part 1

**Pairing: Yugi X Seto (Rivalshipping)**

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi then press the back button in the top left corner of your screen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this plot. **

**A/N: So, again this was supposed to be a one shot but I always get carried away with typing! (I'm much better typing a story...) Let me know if you liked it so I know to update it! =)**

**Enjoy!**

The silent tears that streamed down his cheeks only made him feel benumbed in the below freezing weather. The once green, lively park filled with beautiful white, purple, and blue Aster's along with the maple orange leaves of fall were gone. Now all that remained were bare trees with strangled limbs casted upwards at the clouded grey sky that dropped white flakes to the ground, they covered the grass, plants, benches, and pathways. Some had even landed on the small boy curled up on the hard wooden bench. That small boy happened to be Yugi Moto.

December had struck Domino city, bringing with it a snow storm. Now was the perfect time to cuddle up at home in front of the fireplace with a warm fuzzy blanket or lover to spend all day indoors. Yugi couldn't say he agreed. If anything he found sitting on a frozen bench in the middle of the snow covered park much better than being back at the game shop.

He use to not think that. He use to love being there, spending time with his best friend Joey playing video games all day until their brains rotted. Now things like that were just fond memories he could reply in his head when there was nothing else for him to do. When he thought of all the games and laughs he'd once played and had in that place his eyes filled with tears of sorrow and regret. Much like they were now, but the tears he cried now were of only sadness.

His life that had once been filled with love, fun, and care was now broken. Shattered into millions of pieces that could never be found again. The care may still reside along with his friends but Yugi could no longer feel it. He often felt cold, numb, and so alone. These things never would have described him a few short months ago but a lot can change for someone in that time. Sometimes good things happened like getting promoted at work, getting married, or maybe finally having enough money to move out of a ratty apartment. For Yugi nothing good had come from those months.

They drove him slowly down the road of the lonely and scared, it had happened so fast that it felt like the event that diminished his life happened yesterday or maybe a week ago. He knew that in fact it happened three months ago. When something tremendous happens in someone's life either it be good or bad you see them slowly change, but only for a short time until they are back to their normal selves. Yugi made that change, but didn't return to being his happy, go lucky self. His closest friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea didn't notice this change. Maybe it was because every time Yugi saw them he pretended to be fine. He pretended to be the old him. Plastering on a fake smile so that they didn't worry about him. He was glad they didn't know. He would hate to be a burden on his friends.

His friends knew that he was still a little shaken up from the past months with always starting the conversation like "How are you feeling Yugi?" or "Are you doing ok today Yugi?" At first these questions didn't bother him very much as he knew that his friends just cared for him, but after they were asked every single time Yugi's pretend smile came into play to reassure them he was "Never better." He hated lying to his friends but that was the only thing he could do at this point. He'd dug himself into a deep hole with no way to climb out unless he spilled his guts to all of them.

Yugi knew the speech "That's what friends are for." by heart since Tea was always preaching it to him. She was right, his friends were there for him if he needed them but sometimes things were better left unsaid. Though keeping his feelings to himself and when no one was around crying about them wasn't exactly a very ideal thing to do but what did it matter now anyways? Three months ago Yugi's grandpa had died of old age and it had killed him inside. Knowing that he was gone forever and never coming back was the most heart wrenching thing what could ever happen to him. He had thought that Atem's departure five years ago was bad but he had eventually come to terms with it a few weeks later.

This was different. His grandpa was his role model, the one who helped him with homework when he had been in high school and taught him so many great things. He had also given Yugi the puzzle which led him to meeting Atem, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and all the other people he knew today. Now with him gone the game shop felt like a prison. He almost hated it now, there were too many memories inside that place. So many times Yugi had considered selling it but something in his heart kept him from it. He knew he needed to move on and selling the game shop was the first step, but he couldn't.

Yugi couldn't let go of his grandpa. He refused too. So now three months later at the age twenty one, six days away from Christmas sat Yugi on a park bench crying over his deceased grandpa. How much more pathetic could he get? To make matters even worse for Yugi all his friends were gone for the holiday, off visiting cousins and relatives for Christmas. He was totally alone. He didn't want to call them in case he was interrupting time with their families so the only thing he could do was try to keep himself busy. Which as anyone could tell right now was not working out so well. Though tomorrow he had to get up at seven am for work at the local coffee shop that had hired him out of desperation. On countless occasions he'd been incredibly close to getting fired from mixing up orders, breaking one of the espresso machines, breaking mixing glasses, and sometimes falling asleep while on his shift.

The only reason he wasn't was because everyone else who had been applying for the job was way worse than him. They fell under either had a felony or too many tattoos and piercings. He'd only been employed there about five months but after his grandpa passed it was hard to focus on anything. Often times he would have to take early breaks to go into the bathroom to cry, it wasn't like he could help that his emotions always got the better of him. He always tried his best to forget about it as he worked but even his best efforts were in vein. He just couldn't get it off his mind.

When his grandpa died he felt like a part of him had died too. He suddenly started feeling so lonely. He'd often wake up in the middle of the night and begin to cry knowing that he was all alone in the game shop. His heart sometimes would clench and knot up so much that he could barely breathe and it scared him. He didn't know how much longer he could take living like this. Forever living in the memories of his grandpa, unable to move on with his life, and being sorrow stricken.

There was only one thing that made him smile anymore, besides cute puppy dogs. He knew that what made him smile would never return any of that feeling to him, but he couldn't help it. Something about his tall, thin structure made Yugi's heart beat a little faster and the deepness of his blue eyes always found a way to make that old smile return to his lips. This one person, the only person who could make him smile was cold, uncaring, cruel, egotistic, self centered, and emotionless but Yugi looked past all those things. He'd been so determined to find a way to go up and speak with him without it being strange but it always resorted to Yugi mindlessly gazing out the window as he passed by the coffee shop on his way to Kaiba Corporation where he was the CEO.

Not once had he walked inside or even looked at the coffee shop, he was so focused that his eyes barely strayed from his path ahead. One day Yugi had been outside sweeping when the brunette passed by him. Yugi's mouth had opened to say something but his voice instantly dried up and before he knew it the CEO was far out of ear shot. Every day Yugi worked he hoped that maybe by some slight chance he would come into the coffee shop to order something. Even speaking to him so briefly would make his week.

He knew that it would never happen though. He didn't know why he was so hung up on him when there would never be any sort of return of the emotions he felt towards the CEO. His life was dedicated to his machines and computers not to some stupid, short, pathetic excuse for a boy. He hated filling himself up with false hope that maybe he felt the same way or that maybe he would come in just to talk with Yugi.

Yugi was scared, scared to talk to him and become friends then with any luck something more to just have it taken away from him like his grandpa. He didn't know if he could bring anyone into his life anymore. He was afraid that if he fell too deep then something were to happened he'd be lost. He couldn't handle losing someone else, especially not the man he was in love with.

Love was such a strong word to Yugi, it meant so many things and he had always felt it many years ago when his friends and Atem were always there for him. Now it was gone. The love in his life just disappeared, it snapped in half just like his heart. He didn't know If he could truly say he was in love with Seto Kaiba when he no longer had it, but Yugi told himself that he loved him. He knew deep down that he did but he was unsure if to trust it. Love was like something he craved for yet wanted to stay away from, he wanted to feel love again but didn't want it to die. He wanted Seto to return his feelings but he also wanted him to keep them away.

To simplify this, his mind was split in two. One half wanted to bring love back into his life and wanted to start it with Seto then the other half wanted to keep love out so never to get hurt again. To make everything worse was that he was stuck in the middle, he felt for both sides but didn't know which one would make him happy again. Easily he could stay away from love and never become close to anyone the rest of his life but that wouldn't make him very happy. Then if he chose to return love he knew that if it was ripped away again that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Was the risk really worth it?

Yugi didn't know. He didn't know what to feel anymore or how to feel it. He almost felt like his life was over, like the rest of it would be spent alone. He didn't want that, but what else could he do? Eventually he'd drive his friends away with his constant sadness and like Seto would ever in a million years care for him. He hadn't even spoken to the man for five years, the last time Yugi recalled was after Atem was gone. Then that was it. Obviously Seto didn't feel anything towards him, he probably liked the separation from Yugi. He never liked him very much anyways. Yugi just wished, somewhere deep down in his cold heart that he did care for him, like him, or even just want to speak with him again. Maybe he might even love him, but that was almost going too far because Yugi knew that it wasn't true. He knew Seto would never love him, he didn't love anything.

Yugi slowly sat up on the iced over bench, he rose up his hands seeing the tips of his fingers were turning blue. If he stayed out here any longer then he'd get hypothermia. He sluggishly rose off the bench, hearing the snow crunch under his shoes. Yugi wiped his eyes as best he could from the tears he'd shed then started his journey to another harsh night of loneliness.

xXxXx

He had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his grey coat to keep them from freezing anymore while his legs brought him closer to the game shop. He stared at the snow covered ground as he walked, not wanting to lay eyes on anything that could make him begin to sob again. His heart felt so empty like he'd never be happy again, like this was destined to be the rest of his life. Walking back and forth to work in the morning and the still, lifeless game shop he once loved. He wanted to bring those times back when he was carefree and playing his favorite game, Duel monsters.

Yugi couldn't even look at his deck now. There were too many memories, his grandpa had given him most of the cards in his deck. He felt like It was just yesterday he was dueling to save his grandpa from Pegasus and now all together he was gone. He had told himself many times that his grandpa was in a better place now but he couldn't really make himself believe that. How did he really know if he was? It's not like his grandpa could send him a postcard from where ever he was at.

Why couldn't he just let go? Why wouldn't his heart let him? His grandpa had meant the world to him, he was the last of any living relatives he had and the only one who was really always there for him, like to make him feel better when he had a rough day at school. Atem had helped him a lot when he was with him but after he was gone his grandpa had taken over and now there wasn't anyone to help him, to make him laugh or smile. The things that had once made him happy no longer did, they lost their meaning and luster and now Yugi didn't even know why he had them anymore but he couldn't part with them because of the memories they held.

Yugi finally looked up from the ground to the snow coated game shop, he could see some spots on the game shop were still snow free like the sides and some patches on the roof. While he approached it his eyes gazed over it, and it was almost instantly that he felt his eyes brim with more tears. tonight was just going to be like every other night, he would cry himself to sleep then wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare or because he felt tears streaming down his cheeks and have to repeat the process of crying himself to sleep. Then in the morning get up at six am to get ready and leave for work. He did the same thing every day except the Saturday's and Sunday's he had off which were spent doing things like he'd done today. Staying away from the game shop even if it meant freezing outside.

Even with his job he didn't get paid enough to be able to pay all of the bills for water and electricity, he even took the longest shifts and that still wasn't enough money. Not to mention the bill for just living there always took half of his pay. Often times he had to skip out on meals just so he could save money, it was a sad life but it was what he had to do to keep the shop. His friends had no idea of his financial standings and he didn't want them to know. If they did they were sure to help but Yugi didn't want them too. He wanted to make his own money and be able to pay for himself, not have his friends do it for him.

When he was in front of the frosted over door he grabbed the key from his pocket and slowly brought it out to unlock the door. Once opened he quickly walked inside and almost slammed the door behind him. The game shop was no longer really a game shop, he'd closed it once his grandpa had died. He'd left everything exactly how his grandpa had and didn't plan on changing anything about it. After he locked the door behind him he strode lazily over to the counter and placed the key down on it then moved to the stairs and trekked up them. Once he'd made it through the silent halls into his room he tore off his coat throwing it onto the floor, if he ever felt in the mood he'd pick it up to put it away. Yugi fell down on his bed and laid there with his face stuffed in his pillow to hush his cries of sadness. Without looking he pulled his shoes off, tossing them somewhere random. He grabbed the comforter from underneath him to pull up over his body.

Yugi didn't feel like changing into anything more comfortable, he was going to end up waking up in a few more hours anyways. He didn't even look to see what time it was when he came in, he didn't need to know it. When his alarm clock went off was when he'd get up and go to work even if that was thirteen hours later.

xXxXx

_*Beep, Beep, Beep!*_

_*Beep, Beep, Be-!*_

Yugi hit his annoying alarm to shut it up as he slowly opened his eyes from a totally sleepless night. Not once had he fallen asleep, the tears in his eyes hadn't let up all night until about four am. He was incredibly tired but he had to get up. Missing a day of work wouldn't help him at all it would only put him in more jeopardy of losing this place. Yugi carelessly shoved away the comforter around him and got resentfully out of bed slowly so his muscles could wake up. When on his feet he walked to his wooden wardrobe, ignoring the cracking noise's his feet were making from being just woken up. He pulled it open to grab a pair of black pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, he didn't have a uniform for work only a black apron that he kept at work and took home when it needed to be washed.

He left the wardrobe open since he'd be coming back to it, Yugi walked out of his room to the small bathroom located a little farther down the hall. He walked inside it, turned on the lights and squinted since his eyes were adjusted to darkness still. After some time his eyes could see clearly enough to place his clothes down on the counter he then walked over to the tub, got down on his knees to screw closed the bathtub drain. Once done he grabbed hold of the warm water valve to turn it so that water was now rushing out of the faucet, it would take a few minutes for the water to fill up half the tub so he took his time heading back to his room.

When in his room again Yugi walked back to the open wardrobe to grab a pair of boxers and socks. This time he closed it once he had the clothing and returned to the bathroom. He didn't close the bathroom door all the way since he was the only one here, he tossed his boxers and socks to his other clothing items he then slowly stripped himself of his clothes, placing them on the closed toilet seat. Yugi came in front of the tub, the water wasn't half way up yet but he couldn't be late for work so he stuck his foot in the warm water the feel tingled up his spine, almost actually making him feel a little relaxed. Yugi then got into the tub and slowly slid down into it, the warm water on his skin was nice but he still felt cold inside.

Yugi sighed as he reached for the soap and started to scrub himself, finding it a little tedious since he just wanted this to be over with. He did enjoy baths and showers, it was nice to be clean but it was the effect they had on you. Normally it would be nice to be able to get away from everyone else and have some time alone like how most people think when taking a shower or bath, but to Yugi it only made him remember how alone he was. How alone he'd been for three months. He already spent most of his time in his head anyways he didn't really like anymore. Luckily most of his baths or shower were very quick since he was in a rush to get done before six forty which was when he left to head to work. So he was more focused on what he was doing then thinking about anything.

xXxXx

After his bath and dressing he was back in his room at six thirty-five putting on his black and white sneakers. Once slipped on and tied he grabbed his wallet from his desk, stuffing it into his back pocket. He normally would buy something at the coffee shop to eat if he didn't feel like making something for himself. Before leaving he put on his black choker, black studded belt, a dark grey scarf and the warmest coat he had which was just as grey as his scarf. He quickly glanced out the window in front of his desk seeing the window seal outside lined with snow, the flurries were still falling from the sky covering the sidewalks and roads below.

Yugi backed away from the window and exited his room. He walked down stairs into the once was shop, grabbing the key on his way to the door. He unlocked the front door and walked out into the below twenty snowy weather. After locking the door behind him he began his walk towards the coffee shop that was at least ten minutes away, since he was walking so fast it might only take six or seven. He may have been wearing his warmest coat but he was still freezing cold.

The snowflakes as he walked landed on him and melted very quickly, but if they touched the ground they unnoticeably started to build up until there was at least four inches of snow on the ground. Snow use to be one of his favorite things, last year he'd spent all the snow days with Joey going around and pelting people they knew with unexpected snowballs. Yugi remembered one time Joey had hit Mai in the face with a snowball and it melted all of her makeup off. They'd laughed about it forever until Mai came over and slapped Joey for it. Then another time him and Joey had gotten Tristan right as he got out of his car, they'd had to run almost three blocks just to get away from him. Yugi missed those simple things, he'd probably never do anything like that again.

Something else that he was dreading was Christmas. If he said that to someone else they would probably think he was insane, but it was true. He didn't want to think about how almost everyone else would be spending it with their families and Yugi would be all alone probably trying to sleep all day so he could avoid the tears that would inevitability come.

Yugi tried to walk a little faster as he started passing shops with sale signs saying that they were "30% off everything" obviously to attract the Christmas shoppers. He didn't plan on doing anything like that. He would if he only had the money to. He'd love to be able to go out and shop for his friends but he had to put all the money he earned to the bills. Even though he could barely pay them as it is. Maybe he'd get lucky and his boss would raise his pay or give him some kind of bonus for the holiday. Lately Yugi hadn't been that lucky though. He was going to feel so horrible when his friends would come back and they'd all have presents for him but he would have nothing for them in return.

He didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't pay for the game shop anymore. He'd feel like a burden if he asked to move in with Joey or Tristan even though they'd probably let him. He did have his high school diploma but he didn't plan and really doing anything with it, he didn't really want a job in the first place but who did? Unless it was being an artist. All during his high school years he didn't know what he wanted to do and he still didn't. There was just nothing that interested him. His grandpa use to ask him about it all the time but Yugi always said the same thing. "No idea."

Yugi now saw the coffee shop in his view, it wasn't anything fancy but it gave you a comfortable feel which was what they were supposed to do. They didn't open until seven thirty but he had to show up early to help set up a little bit, most was already done when he got there so if he was lucky he wouldn't have to at all. The shop was painted chocolate brown with green olive looking drapes that hung on the other side of the windows. With the weather so cold it was always when they had the best business, everyone was coming it to get cups of coffee or hot chocolate. At first Yugi's shift required him to make it but his manager quickly learned that he was no good at it. So that was why he was on the cash register now.

After passing a few more shops and crossing the street he was pushing open the door to the coffee shop, the normal chime of the bell came and he walked into the shop. He always had enjoyed this place, it was the perfect place to work. There were six tables with two or three chairs at each, some had a newspaper on it, others had small incased candles. There was always the smell of cinnamon in the air as soon as you walked in, it had been stronger lately due to how many people wanted lattés and coffee with cinnamon in them. The walls were painted the same color as outside and the floor was light hard wood. The counter was in the back and stretched from one side of the wall to the other, behind it was the coffee machines, the supplies to make the coffee, some breakfast foods like bagels, the cash register, and an open doorway that led to the backroom.

Yugi walked past the tables and to the counter, he went past the push away entrance and right as he turned almost fell over someone who was putting sugar, vanilla, and chocolate filled containers into the cabinet.

They looked at him and smiled. "Good morning Yugi-san!"

"Morning Shou." Yugi replied back to the younger. He was about eighteen and had started working at the coffee shop about a month ago. He was really good with machines so he was always the one making the coffee's plus he learned extremely fast. You could tell him how to do something and he would get it done without even asking any questions. He was about 5'5 which was a few inches taller than Yugi, he was very pale with white hair that had red streaks in it. Most of his bangs covered his eyes so most couldn't tell they were grey. He was very nice, Yugi never had a problem with him but he could be very teasing without even realizing it. Sometimes things would just get out of hand.

He continued putting things away as Yugi walked around him. "Buying from here again?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Yugi said while grabbing a bagel from one of the baskets on the counter then pulling his wallet out of his back pocket to put two dollars into the cash register. Yugi put his wallet back then turned to walk into the backroom. He had to go past many boxes of supplies before getting to the door that was where most of the employs waited before working hours. He walked in and was surprised not to see anyone in it, him and Shou must be the only ones working today. This room was kind of just like a break room expect it looked almost more like a living room. The walls were painted a light brown and the carpet was beige, there were two brown leather couches sitting in front of each other and a glass coffee table was in the middle. There was a door on the other side of the room that led to the bathroom and on the left side of the room was a small kitchen where most had their lunch breaks.

Yugi walked to the coffee table and put his bagel down, he then went back to the door which next to it had about eight hooks. The hooks each had a black apron with a name tag on it. Yugi saw that all of them were still there expect Shou's. Yugi took down his apron and took it over to the couch, he tossed it down then removed his warm coat that felt like it was strangling him now and the grey scarf around his neck. He placed them on the hook where his apron had been then back to the couch, grabbing the black cloth, tying the first part around his lower back then throwing the other part over his head. When he had it on, Yugi smoothed it out and picked what looked like cookie crumbs off of it, probably from Friday when it seemed every single person that came in wanted a cookie.

He sat down on the couch to take the bagel in his hands, he unwrapped it from the plastic wrap and began to take steady bites of it. He laid back on the couch and tried his best to hope that today would be a good day. What he mostly looked forward to when coming to work was being able to gaze out the window at about eight and see the attractive brunette walk by. Maybe that was the real reason he even got up to come here. Just to get about a five second glimpse of him walk by and hope that maybe one of these days he would come in. He knew it wouldn't happen but it never hurt to hope.

The door to the break room opened and Shou popped his head in. "Hey… Do you mind opening without me? I just realized that I left the stove on at my place and I rather not have another explosion…" He asked. Giving Yugi an sheepish expression.

"No I don't mind. Just hurry back please, you know I can barely make coffee and this place is a mad house by nine." Yugi told him while taking a bite of his bagel.

Shou nodded. "Arigato Yugi-san, I will try to hurry!" He was then gone before Yugi could say anything more.

Yugi hoped that he wasn't gone too long so no one came in and wanted coffee or they'd be here awhile. Yugi did know how to make it but the machines didn't like him very much.

Suddenly the door opened again and Shou was back, obviously he hadn't already gone back home. "I forgot to ask, could you finish sorting the sugar, chocolate, and vanilla boxes out there? I've gotten most of them done." He asked politely.

"Sure." Yugi said, giving him one of his now famous fake smiles.

Shou smiled back then left.

Yugi took the next four or five minutes to finish his bagel and throw away the plastic wrap in the trash. He exited the break room, walked through the backroom, and into the coffee shop. He looked to the small boxes Shou had been putting away, noticing that there were about fifteen left to store. Yugi glanced to the clock right above the door, seeing as it was seven twenty-five it wouldn't hurt to open five minutes early. He wanted to do it now so that he wouldn't forget to turn the open sign on. He walked past the counter entrance to the door, next to it were three switches two of them turned on the lights that had already been on when Yugi walked in, the third turned the red closed sign to the green and open. He simply flipped the switch and the color instantly changed.

He walked back behind the counter and sat down on the floor where Shou had been sitting a few minutes before. He then picked up the first small box and read it, the side said "Sugar." Yugi looked into the cabinet and saw on the left side the stacked little containers that all said sugar. He placed the box with them then grabbed the next one, read it, and placed it where it needed to be.

After a good ten minutes of doing that Yugi had accidentally knocked over all the vanilla boxes and was putting them back when he heard someone come into the shop, it was either Shou or a costumer. He really hoped it was Shou. When the service bell on the counter rung Yugi mentally sighed, so it was a customer.

"I'll be right with you." Yugi said while stacking the boxes as quickly as he could.

When he heard them start to tap their foot impatiently Yugi felt a little pressured to hurry up and finish. He soon just shoved the boxes in and closed the cabinet doors, he heard them tumble around inside but he couldn't worry about it much right now. He clearly had an impatient costumer. Yugi stood up and wiped his hands off on his apron, having gotten some sugar on him. He walked in front of the counter and looked up at the costumer.

"What would you…" Yugi trailed as he saw who was standing on the other side of the counter. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't actually happening was it? The CEO, Seto Kaiba was standing before him looking clearly in a hurry. His eyes narrowed for a moment while gazing at Yugi but quickly returned to the look of impatience. Yugi instantly felt his mouth dry up, he didn't remember how stunningly handsome he was until he was staring at him. By the look on his face he barely even seemed to care that Yugi was standing before him, but he couldn't let that discourage him. This had to be some sort of sign. Everyday Seto walked by this place and not once had he come in, but here he was. Standing before Yugi who was too dumbstruck to continue on with his sentence.

When he growled out of frustration and turned to leave Yugi quickly shook his head to snap him back into reality. "Wait! I'm sorry… it's just been such a long time since I've seen you." Yugi almost shouted at him.

Seto stopped. Yugi thought that he was just going to leave but he turned his head to look at Yugi out of the corner of his eye. "I want a vanilla coffee in less than five minutes." He stated while moving to sit down at one of the tables and placing his silver brief case down on top of the table.

Yugi nodded at him the turned and stared at the coffee machine. He was now faced with a problem, he didn't remember how to make one. The pressure on him and his crush walking in and demanding coffee from him was so much that it wiped his brain of how to make coffee. He really wished that Shou was here. He hit his head a few times in some kind of hope that it would help him remember.

After about five hits on the head he felt it start to come back to him. Yugi dashed to the cabinet and opened it, remembering that Seto had asked for a vanilla coffee. Luckily he'd been stacking them earlier or he wouldn't of known where they were. When all the boxes spilled out onto him he really regretted just shoving them inside. He was now covered in sugar, vanilla, and chocolate powder. Yugi just did his best to try and ignore it as he searched the for a box that was half decent enough to use. Luckily after a few seconds he was able to find one.

"Is there Wi-Fi?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Uh… Yeah I think so." Yugi replied back. Mentally hitting himself for how stupid he sounded.

Yugi stood up and did his best to brush away all the powders on him, he glanced up for a mere second and was a little relived to see that Seto wasn't looking at him. Instead at the laptop that was now in front of him. Yugi gazed back down at the box of vanilla in his hands and sighed. Now what?

xXxXx

Yugi had finally figured out how to make a cup of coffee after finding the recipe for it stuck inside one of the crowded cabinets. He hadn't been looking at the clock at all but he was proud to say that he was able to make it in under five minutes. He quickly brought it over to Seto, his heart beating so fast that he wouldn't be surprised if it burst out of his chest. When standing next to him he stared at his face longingly, if only he knew how Yugi felt about him then maybe he'd feel the same way.

Seto barely even glanced at Yugi when he held out his hand for the coffee.

Yugi was so nervous as he held out his hands to place the coffee in his hand, He tried to keep from shaking but it was so hard. Seto was so handsome, Yugi felt like he was about to melt any second.

He then did the stupidest thing ever.

Yugi dropped the coffee before he got to Seto's hand, causing it to hit the table and break. The coffee spilled all over the table and hit Seto's laptop, it sparked then the screen went black. Yugi's eyes instantly widened when he realized what he had just done.

"Kaiba! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yugi cried. Seeing as the CEO's face changed from emotionless to furious, Yugi stepped back slightly having a feeling he was about to receive his wrath. He felt absolutely horrible that he had just ruined Seto's laptop and whatever he could have been working on was now gone.

Seto looked to Yugi with blazing enraged eyes. His fist's bundled as he stood up from the chair and looked like he was about to strangle Yugi. "You… You stupid, insolent, brat! Look what you've done to my laptop! The software I was working on is now destroyed!" He snarled furiously at the cowering Yugi.

"I-I'm… sorry… I didn't mean too…" Yugi felt tears well in his eyes as he stared at the angered face of the brunette. Why didn't Seto understand that he hadn't meant too?

Seto growled loudly while closing the coffee stained laptop and tossing it carelessly into his brief case on the floor and stomping it closed with his foot. He then picked it up off the ground and gave Yugi a heartless glare. "Your just as pathetic as I remember you being." With that he turned and left without looking back or saying another word.

When the door closed Yugi continued to stare at it like Seto would come back and apologize for everything he said, but he wasn't. Seto didn't apologize to anyone. He felt the tears that had welled in his eyes start to fall as his body crumpled under the sorrow of being yelled at by someone he thought he loved. What had he been thinking? Why did he even like him in the first place? Yugi wished he knew the answers to those questions, but something Seto said was true. He was pathetic. He always had been and it took one mistake to show it. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell from his red rimmed eyes, when he opened them a loud whimper and gasp for breath escaped his lips.

As fast as he could he ran back to the counter, through the backroom, and in the break room. He then collapsed onto the couch as his body shook in pain. Why couldn't anything in his life go right anymore? First Atem leaving, then his grandpa dying, and now being yelled at and hated by the only person who could make him feel like himself again. The sign of Seto walking into the shop in the first place was clear now, him and Seto were never meant to be. Yugi would forever be alone. The sadness he felt right now was almost too unbearable to contain, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and slowly die. That was obviously his destiny and he should just embrace it.

There was so much water in his eyes he couldn't see straight anymore. The things in front of him were just blurry shapes, over his cries of aguish he almost didn't hear Shou walk in.

"Yugi-san! What's wrong!" He asked worriedly while coming over to the couch and kneeling down in front of it.

Yugi turned away from him, not wanting Shou to see him cry. Not like it matter though, it wasn't like he couldn't hear it. Every time he took a breath his breathing hitched in his chest and felt like he was suffocating.

"Talk to me, I want to help." He said while placing a gentle hand on Yugi's back.

Right now Shou was reminding Yugi so much of Atem, he would be doing the exact same thing if he saw Yugi crying. This fact just made everything so much worse. His tears streamed faster down his cheeks and he clenched his hands together while another whimper found its way past his lips.

"Please Yugi-san. Talking always makes me feel better when I'm upset." He reassured him.

"I-I... did something so… stupid.. and- and now it's over…" Yugi breathed out while another pain filled sob coursed through his veins.

"What? Did you break one of the coffee machines? Because I'd be ok with taking the blame for it so you don't lose your job." He told Yugi. Sounding completely honest.

"No… I didn't b-break a machine… I made someone I thought I loved… hate me!" Yugi cried out the last part, feeling it tear into his heart. If Seto didn't hate Yugi before then he sure as hell hated him now, he would probably never speak to him again. Yugi felt like such an idiot or In Seto's words he was a stupid, insolent, brat.

"What happened? Have a fight with a boyfriend?" He questioned. Sounding even more worried. Shou was aware of Yugi's sexual orientation since he was also the same as Yugi.

"This guy… I really, really like came in… and asked me to make him a cup of coffee… but instead I just ruin his laptop and he calls me a stupid, insolent brat!" Yugi shuttered at the heart wrenching things that had left his mouth. They almost sounded worse when he said them.

"Yugi-san… that doesn't sound like someone you should be going after…" Shou advised a little wearily.

"I k-know… but I can't help it! I just… I love him Shou…" Yugi admitted. Even after those hurtful things Seto said and all of this forlorn crying Yugi knew that deep down he still was in love with Seto and he knew exactly why.

"But, if he's saying such mean things to you then how could you still love him? I know that if my boyfriend ever said those things to me I'd probably never want to see him again…" Shout said a little sadly. Like thinking about it happening hurt him.

"He's the only one who can make me smile anymore. He's the reason I get up and come here… Just so I can get a glimpse of him. We may have been rivals years ago… But I don't want to be anymore, I want him to love me…" Yugi's breath hitched many times while he spoke but those things needed to be said because they were the truth. He was finally spilling his heart to someone. Even if he didn't know them for very long and it felt sort of good. Yugi sat up and wiped his eyes while Shou looked at him intently. "I feel like he's my last chance at being happy… But I might have ruined it…"

"Could I ask who we're talking about? Maybe I know him." Shou said while moving to sit next to Yugi on the couch.

Yugi turned more towards Shou, his tears were subsided for the moment. "You know him, everyone knows him." Yugi said as he sniffled a little bit. "His name is Seto Kaiba."

Shou took on a look of surprise. "Him! I thought you two were rivals?" Shou said sounding just as surprised as his face looked.

"Yeah… years ago, but I don't want to be his rival." Yugi told him again.

"Mmm… Well Yugi-san, I don't really know what to say. I would think him being a pretty hard guy to get along with. I can tell you now not to expect him come knocking on your door with flowers saying he's sorry." He suddenly put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "But I don't want you to give up. If you think he's the one then you should keep in mind that he's just good at throwing insults but I'm sure if you can manage past that you'll be where you want to be." He reassured him.

Yugi almost smiled at that. Shou was right, he shouldn't give up. "Thank you Shou. I won't give up on him." He said.

Shou removed his hand off Yugi's shoulder. "Great!" He said while standing up, then looking between the door and Yugi. "You look pretty worn out, how about I take over your shift for today?" He asked while going over to the door.

"You don't have to do that." Yugi said. Even though it would be kind of nice to sleep in the break room since he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Yes I do. You look like your about to pass out, it's no trouble! I can work the cash register and coffee machines faster than anyone." Shou stated.

That was true, Shou was the fastest when it came to making coffee and taking orders at the same time. He could probably work without needing any help. "Alright… Thank you." Yugi told him.

Shou nodded. "Of course Yugi-san!" He opened the door, about to leave when he faced Yugi again. "Is there anything you want?" He questioned curiously.

"Hmmm… Tea?" He asked a little sheepishly.

Shou chuckled. "Green?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll get it once I clean up a few mess's and help the costumers." He said while heading out the door.

"Oh wait!" Yugi called to him.

Shou turned back towards Yugi and rose an eyebrow.

"I noticed that no one else has showed up, were we the only ones that had shifts today?" Yugi asked curiously.

He frowned slightly. "Oh yeah. Mr. Watanabe told me last night that me and you would be having to work a little longer but we'll get extra pay. Everyone else is out of town for Christmas and we were the only ones who weren't." He said while then smiling slightly. "But you don't have to worry about it! I'll work your shift and you can just relax back here."

"Are you sure…? If you want you could take some of my pay." Yugi said even though the extra money would really help him. He didn't want to be rude and plus he wasn't even really earning it.

"No! I don't mind at all. You need the rest Yugi-san I can tell." Shou explained while then exiting the room before Yugi could say anymore.

Yugi let out a huge sigh of relief. Shou had no idea how grateful Yugi was to him right now. After everything that's happened today he could use time to attempt to relax without thinking about his grandpa or Seto. He'd cried enough for the past three months, he needed just one day where he could try to be happy or have something good happen to him. So far today hadn't been very great, but he felt like it was turning around. Shou was being very understanding and kind about his feelings and offering to take over his shift was something he never thought the teen would do.

He knew that Shou probably had more of a life then he did. What Yugi had heard was that he had a boyfriend, which Yugi couldn't help but feel a little jealous over. Obviously he rather come home and not be dead tired from working the register and machines and be able to spend time with his boyfriend without falling asleep. Yugi now felt like he had been wrong about saying that Shou was teasing. He remembered when the teen had started working here he was always playing jokes on everyone, one of them getting someone fired. He never thought that he would be doing such kind things for him like taking over his shift without some of Yugi's extra pay or listen to him while he cried. Maybe he wasn't really as alone as he thought before, maybe friends were just right under his noise but he never stopped to realize it.

After about fifteen minutes of Yugi processing thoughts Shou came back in with a white cup, the smell of the tea instantly wafted into the air.

Yugi looked to Shou who placed the tea on the coffee table then smiled at Yugi. "Still doing ok? If you want you could go home, I won't tell Mr. Watanabe." He said with a wink.

"I couldn't leave you here alone. I'd feel bad." He also didn't want to go home to the empty game shop. He enjoyed being around others or at least being able to hear them.

Shou chuckled. "I wouldn't be alone! The costumers always keep me company by complaining on how their coffee is cold or it was so hot it burnt their tongue blah, blah, blah…" He rolled his eyes after his sentence.

"I still think I'll stay here, it's better than home." Yugi admitted while picking up the cup from the table and nodded a silent thank you to Shou.

"Alright… If your sure…" He trailed while walking backwards to the door. Before leaving his eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Yugi-san! I almost forgot to ask!" He was suddenly sitting next to Yugi so fast he couldn't even blink twice.

Yugi took a small sip of the tea, it was perfect. Not too hot or cold and tasted amazing like always. "What?" Yugi asked as he turned slightly towards the all of a sudden over excited white haired boy.

"Are you going to the Christmas festival tonight? I hear it's supposed to be better than the last few years!" Shou almost shouted at Yugi. You could barely see his grey eyes shimmer behind the wild bangs of white and red that covered most of his eyes.

Yugi hadn't even been aware there was one. He'd never heard of it so he shook his head slowly. "No. To be honest I didn't even know there was one."

Shou gasped. "You _didn't_! How could you not! They set up the most amazing Christmas lights all over the park, not very many people show up since it's a little late but it's worth the trip. Every year they crease to amaze me with how much effort they put into making it so festive."

"Wow. That sounds really cool, what time does it start?" Yugi took another small sip of tea while his eyes trained on Shou.

"Right when we get off. Eight pm." He said while scooting a little bit off the seat. "I've been going there every year with my boyfriend and we love it. The volunteers are all so nice, but you gotta be careful when walking around…" Shou trailed while a smile creeped on his lips. "They tend to always find a way to put you under the mistletoe with your lover… it's sure happened to me a few times." He said with a small laugh.

"What happens if your alone?" Yugi questioned. He didn't want to go there if he did and end up having to kiss some stranger.

Shou shrugged. "Not sure. I've never been alone or seen anyone alone when I went. I think they only go for the couples."

"Mmm. That makes sense." Yugi said as his eyes fell down into his tea. What he wouldn't give to go to something like that with Seto and get lucky enough to kiss him. That was not going to happen though. Probably never, Seto hated Yugi now. He would be lucky to ever talk to him again.

"Yeah…" He trailed while standing up. "Well I better get back to the counter, I've been lucky. So far there haven't been very many customers, but there the complainers." He said while flashing Yugi a smile then quickly exiting the break room.

Yugi thought over everything Shou said, maybe on his walk home he could check the festival out. With the description Shou had given him it sounded like a fun place to go for a little Christmas spirit. He still couldn't believe he'd never heard of it, maybe it was new. Though he had said that him and his boyfriend go there every year so that must mean that it wasn't that new. Maybe just a few years old. The only thing he was worried about was the mistletoe thing, he didn't want to kiss anyone. Unless it was a certain tall brunette.

He sighed while some of the steam from the tea blew into his face. He didn't know what he was going to do about Seto. If he didn't work out what happened then he'd feel horrible for the rest of his life. He needed to know how Yugi felt about him, even if he just laughed. Sometimes you had to take risks even if it would most likely end in embarrassment and humiliation.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reivewd. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! So here's part two, there's one more part after this. So If you want to see it then I'd love to know what you thought of this part first.**

**Enjoy!**

"Yugi-san, Wake up!"

The tri hair colored boy opened his eyes, not realizing he had actually fallen asleep without waking up in tears. That was a nice change. He sat up from his laying down position on the couch, he scratched behind his head while yawning. His slightly tired eyes scanned the room, seeing Shou standing in front of him.

"Hey…" Yugi mumbled tiredly.

Shou chuckled. "Morning! Or I should say good night." He suddenly walked away from Yugi to one of the hooks as he took off the black apron. "Our shifts are over and we can finally go home!" He said as he placed his apron over the hook, turning back to Yugi he smiled. "I hope you had a good… what was it? Twelve hour nap?"

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. Had he seriously been asleep that long? He remembered finishing his tea then nodding off. "What time is it?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Mmm… a little after eight." Shou said while joining Yugi on the couch.

Yugi rubbed his eyes with his small hands then yawned again. He felt a lot better after sleeping so long. "Wow…" He murmured. He'd never slept that long before.

"Yeah, I can't believe you slept that long! When I came in for my lunch break I saw you pretty much passed out." Shou joked. He then looked to Yugi worriedly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh, uh yeah. That nap really helped." Yugi told him.

"That's good!" Shou suddenly stood from the couch and walked towards the door. "Well, I gotta get home. Do you mind locking up?" He asked as he opened the door to leave but glanced back at Yugi.

"Of course not, it's the least I can do." Yugi said honestly. After all he had worked both of their shifts today.

"Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" Shou happily said as he exited the break room.

Yugi stared at the door after Shou left for a few moments then gazed towards the empty cup on the coffee table. Since he didn't have any where to be tonight he slowly got up and picked up the cup then walked it to the kitchen, he rinsed it out before sticking it in the dishwasher for whoever did that to take care of. Yugi then made his way over to the hooks, he grabbed his coat and scarf off it then placed them under his arm while he managed to pull one of the string behind him that tied the apron to him. After pulling it over his head he placed it on the hook then put his scarf and coat on.

With a small sigh he placed his hand on the door when it suddenly opened, almost whacking him in the face. Luckily he was able to step back fast enough before it did.

"Hey Yu-!" Shou stopped when seeing the boy in front of him. He smiled sheepishly. "This was jammed in the door for you." He said while handing Yugi a white envelope.

Yugi looked it over curiously. There was no return address or anything, all it said on the back was "_Yugi" _in neat cursive hand writing. He looked up at Shou. "Did you see who did it?" He asked. His eyes barely met with Shou's before they were back on the envelope that he was twirling in his hands.

Shou shook his head. "No, I just opened the door and it fell out. I didn't even see anyone around… kinda strange if you ask me."

"Very." Yugi agreed while opening the envelope and taking out the white folded paper inside. Once open he read it to himself.

_"Meet me under the arch in the park by the single cherry blossom at eight thirty tonight."_

Yugi read it over a few more times just to try and decipher who it could be from. Absolutely no one came to mind. This was pretty strange.

"What's it say?"Shou asked curiously while peering over the letter, appearing to try and read it upside down.

"It says to meet whoever this is at the arch in the park by the single cherry blossom tree at eight thirty tonight." Yugi said. Having to read it from the letter since it wasn't memorized in his head.

"Hmm… That's a little weird… Are you going to?" Shou questioned.

Yugi looked to Shou and shrugged. "I'm not sure… do you think I should?"

He took the letter out of Yugi's hands and read it over himself. "Well… I doubt it's anyone that wants to kill you since this is a public place and the festival is tonight in the park. Unless they want to have some kind of mass murder and you be the first victim." Shou suddenly shook his head and laughed. "Sorry I watch too much CSI."

Those words didn't exactly comfort Yugi about the letter. What if it really was someone that wanted to hurt him? But then how would they know his name? Unless they were some kind of stalker. Yugi didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Really what did he have to lose though? His life already sucked enough as it was.

"If I were you I'd go, but that's just me. I can be over curious sometimes." He admitted while smiling then giving the letter back to Yugi. "Maybe it's one of your friends. You never know!" He said while turning and leaving Yugi with the decision to go or not.

Yugi looked over the letter again. He doubted it was any of his friends, since they had all left for Christmas but maybe one of them had came back early and wanted to surprised Yugi. The hand writing on the letter was so nice he knew he could instantly rule out Joey and Tristan who wrote worse than monkeys. He couldn't say it was Tea's either because it was actually nicer then hers. He really didn't know whose it could be. Yugi glanced over to the clock on the microwave, seeing as it was eight fifteen if he wanted to meet whoever this was he'd have to leave now to be able to make it to the park in time.

He was really curious as to who left this but he was also wary about it. He didn't think meeting someone he probably had never met in his life was a good idea but they obviously must know him since his name was on the envelope. Plus he didn't really want to go back home and maybe by some crazy lucky chance this person knew about Yugi's problems and could help him out. Though that was highly doubtful. Yugi stuffed the letter in his pocket and headed out of the break room, deciding on that he was going to check it out. If no one was there or showed up after five minutes then he'd leave and just forget about it.

When out of the backroom he saw that on the way out Shou had turned off all the lights and left the key on the counter. Luckily the lights from other shops and street lamps outside the window lit some of the abandoned coffee shop. Yugi grabbed the key off the counter then proceeded to the front door, once in front of it he opened up the door and quickly closed it behind him and locked it. While turning around he put the key in his pocket then started walking in the direction towards the park which was a little farther from here. The snow had ceased falling from the sky but the ground was still coated with it, every step Yugi took he could hear the snow crunch under his shoes.

The air was very chilly, he could see his breath every time he exhaled. Luckily now his coat was actually warming him unlike this morning when he was still freezing with it on. As he walked down the streets, he would glance around at his surroundings. He saw that all the shops were decorated with Christmas lights or little snowmen and Santa's. He always thought it was funny how snowmen had carrots for noses, he didn't know why but it just tickled him. Though he didn't laugh out loud at it he almost smiled if it weren't for the small knot in his heart that wouldn't let him.

Yugi was surprised when he didn't see many others walking around the streets, normally Domino was always full of life but he barely saw anyone. The cold weather must have been driving everyone indoors. As Yugi passed an alleyway he glanced down it and felt a small tinge of fear when he heard something growl and tumble in the darkness, his footing quickened so that he could pass it. Hopefully whatever it was wouldn't decide it wanted to follow him.

After a few more minutes of constant walking and a little bit of window shopping Yugi crossed the street to the park that was lit up in Christmas lights. There wasn't a tree that was bare or walkway without little white lights designating the path. Shou had been right, it was amazing. They had built many snowmen of all different shapes and sizes, Yugi's favorite was the one that was taller than the rest and had the appearance of a slight scowl on its face. Then the one right next to it that was smiling happily.

Yugi literally jumped when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and his expression softened when he saw that it was just a little black lab puppy, it barely looked to be even a month old. Yugi knelt down and looked at the puppy that sat in front of him now and looked up at him with dark brown eyes. Yugi could see he had no collar but he did had a scar just above his right eye that signaled to Yugi that he could have been abused or had some kind of accident.

"Hey buddy, did you follow me?" Yugi asked in a soft voice so not to alarm the probably terrified puppy. This was what he must of heard in the alleyway, though he doubted the growling was from the little puppy. Maybe something else that had not wanted the puppy around. Yugi held out his hand slowly in front of the puppy who flinched slightly but then started to sniff his hand then lick it with a warm pink tongue.

Yugi moved his hand to start petting the soft fur of the tiny puppy, he'd never seen such a cute little dog before. He couldn't believe it didn't have a collar. After a moment he pulled his hand away, the puppy came closer to Yugi and started to paw at his knee, obviously wanting more affection. Yugi couldn't resist and scratched behind his ear, making the little guy rub against Yugi's knee almost like a cat. He couldn't say it wasn't cute.

"Your just a cute little guy aren't you?" Yugi said while standing up, the puppy instantly wagging his tail and looking up at Yugi with big eyes. Yugi frowned slightly though, he knew he couldn't keep him. He wasn't sure if he had an owner and Yugi couldn't afford a puppy right now though he'd love to have one. He'd be perfect for when he got lonely at the game shop. Yugi then looked away from the puppy and started down one of the paths. He wasn't sure which one led to the single cherry blossom tree but he was probably sure to find out.

He wasn't alone on his walk either. The puppy was trailing right on Yugi's heel, he couldn't shoo him away knowing that he'd feel really bad about it later. Maybe he could just take care of him for a few days, after all he was just a puppy. He couldn't live on his own without being attacked by other stray dogs or trying to find food in the streets. While walking he glanced down at the puppy who was slowly following next to him. He really was just the cutest puppy he'd ever seen and for some reason he really wanted to call him Taurus. If he didn't have an owner like Yugi highly suspected then that would be his name.

Yugi gazed back up then spotted what he was looking for. Just up ahead was an arch over the pathway, it was decorated in white lights and next to it was the cherry blossom tree that was shedding its pink petals from the slight chilly breeze. When he saw who was standing underneath it he instantly stopped walking.

He had to be seeing things. This could _not _be right. Yugi actually rubbed his eyes just to make sure, but what he was seeing was really there. The brunette who had insulted him crudely today was standing underneath the arc in his long white trench coat, black pants, and black long sleeved shirt. Yugi almost felt like slapping himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Seto had been the one to jam the door with the letter and request him to come here? The big question Yugi wanted answered was why? Why would he even want to see Yugi again? After everything he said today Yugi had been so positive that he'd never want anything to do with him again.

What if he just wanted to insult Yugi more or yell at him for what he'd done? Seto was never good at letting things go so it wouldn't surprise Yugi. That had to be the only reason, the only logical one that is. Maybe he should just go back home, he really wasn't in the mood to be insulted right now, but there had to be a reason why Seto had asked him here. Something else besides what Yugi suspected. Plus he couldn't just leave him there and pretend he never got the letter, Yugi would feel like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth for making Seto stand in the freezing cold waiting for him. He'd probably never be able to get over it and that would for sure lead Seto to never talk to him again. This could be his one chance to tell him how he felt.

As Yugi hesitantly started walking towards the CEO his mind went ablaze trying to think of things to say and what order to put them in. He felt so nervous knowing that he was just going to tell him, Yugi couldn't hold it off any longer. If Seto laughed at him then that's what Yugi would have to accept. When Yugi approached Seto who was gazing down at the ground he felt like he was about to blow up his heart was beating so fast. This was it, he was going to tell him. No question about it.

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi called softly to him. When he looked up at Yugi his knees suddenly felt so weak.

"Yugi." He addressed him calmly. Much unlike how he did today, though he had a slight tone of annoyance in his voice but he normally always did. That was just how he was.

"About today… I'm so sorry for ruining your laptop… I feel really bad about it… I could… I could try to find the money to get you a new one but… It might be awhile. I'm not really doing so great with it right now." Yugi admitted to him. He was surprised when Seto didn't say anything, so Yugi continued. "I also… really want… no, need to tell you something…" Yugi pushed down his nerves as much as he could he had to say it, they were only three simple words.

Before Yugi could speak he was beaten to it. Which was slightly a bit of relief to him.

"First I want you to look up." He stated.

Yugi instantly rose an eyebrow at him, what was that supposed to mean? "Kaiba… what are you talking about?" To Yugi he sounded just a little crazy.

He glared only slightly. "Look up. How hard is that?" He then motioned his finger in the upwards position.

"Ok." Yugi kind of understood what he meant now but he didn't know why Seto wanted him to look up. What could be so special about cloudy dark sky's? As Yugi slowly looked up he saw mainly the top of the arch. The white lights were very festive looking but he didn't understand what was so great about the ones on the top of the arch since he could see the same ones behind Seto.

While his eyes continued to scan it for what Seto might be talking about he felt the puppy that had followed him lay down behind his legs and rest it's head on his heel. He didn't know why that puppy liked him so much, maybe it was meant for Yugi to take care of him. He knew he wouldn't mind that, but it would be hard to buy him food and take him to the vet.

Suddenly Yugi saw it. What Seto had to have been talking about. Hanging from the middle of the arch was a mistletoe. His face blushed as he looked back at Seto who only seemed to smirk very lightly. He didn't understand this, did it mean that Seto felt the same way for him? When Seto took a step closer to him Yugi's instincts reacted, making him step back and disrupt the puppy who got up to avoid being stepped on.

"Kaiba… I don't understand… I thought you hated me…" Yugi said slowly as he took another step back when Seto stepped forward again.

"I don't hate you." He said distastefully. When he took another step forwards Yugi stepped backwards only to find himself bumping into the arch.

"But then why did you yell at me… and call me what you did today…?" Yugi asked nervously. Just thinking about that made him almost want to begin crying.

"Because I was being an idiot." He said while all of a sudden grabbing Yugi's chin so that he couldn't escape.

"Your not an idiot… if anyone it's me… I spilt coffee on your laptop and ruined what you were working on… You should hate me…" Yugi had no idea why he said that. He didn't actually want Seto to hate him.

"I'm not going to hate you Yugi. I've tried that before and you saw what it did to me." He told him while moving his head closer to Yugi's.

"Then… if you don't hate me…" Yugi began to trail as Seto was now in his face, his blue eyes staring into his amethyst ones like he was reading his soul. He knew that if he was wrong about this he was sure to get punched but he had to ask. Seto obviously wasn't going to tell him. "Do you love me?"

He was silent for many moments, just staring at him with his deep cobalt eyes. Yugi couldn't read his face since it was so emotionless, he was a master at hiding how he felt. He knew if Seto had asked him that Yugi would be screaming yes and jumping all around like an idiot.

When the air was still so silent Yugi felt something in his heart snap. Seto didn't know. He could tell now that he was having some kind of conflict going on inside him by the way he just stared at Yugi. His heart fell and dropped into his stomach where it burst and blew up his insides. He instantly felt tears start to run down his cheeks, he knew asking him that was a stupid idea. Seto didn't love him. No one ever would. Yugi grabbed Seto's hand and pulled it away from his chin, something he normally couldn't do unless Seto was caught off guard. Yugi then slipped away from the arch so he was no longer trapped between it and Seto and ran. He ran as fast as he could through the snow while tears drifted from his eyes.

He felt so stupid. Like a complete moron to believe that Seto would ever love him. Yugi didn't even know why he had asked that, but he knew now that it was a big mistake. He should of just never come, he should have gone home and gone to bed instead of getting hurt more, It was wrong for him to believe he could let love back into his life. Obviously it was meant to stay out. Yugi glanced back, seeing the arch just a mere blur now through his watery eyes. He felt even worse knowing that the puppy he already grew to love would never be able to keep up with Yugi's speed, but he couldn't slow down. His legs wouldn't let him.

Now he'd lost two things he thought he loved. He felt his body rack with unbearable sadness, he shouldn't of even gotten up this morning. If he would have just laid in bed all day then none of this would have been happening. He wouldn't be running through the snow littered ground to get home from being hurt again. Seto didn't even have to say anything and Yugi knew the truth. Everything was just in the way he had been looking at him. Yugi knew from his moment on he wasn't going to leave the game shop, he was just going to lay in bed all day and night until he could no longer keep it. His heart was so shattered that he almost didn't feel like going on. What was the point when he didn't have anything to make him happy anymore? And the things that had were taken away from him?

He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to be alone like he was destined to be.

xXxXx

As soon as Yugi got home he went straight to his room and fell onto his bed as he could hear his cries echo off the walls and come back to him. Making him even more upset then before. This was his plan, the rest of his life or as long as he could he would spend right here. In this very bed crying every single hour of the day until he either had no more tears to cry or his heart gave out. Everything was gone. His grandpa, Atem, Seto, and even the little puppy. He'd lost all the people he loved and the puppy he knew he was going to love. He wasn't going to go to work anymore, he wouldn't be able to last five minutes standing in that place without erupting in tears.

Everything he looked at made him think of one of them. When he saw the coffee shop he'd think or Seto and how he spilled coffee on his laptop, when he saw the park he'd think of both Seto and the puppy, which was where he lost them both. Yugi curled up on his bed and trembled while shakily removing the scarf from around his neck and throwing it onto the floor next to him, he then managed to pull his coat off and throw it onto the ground also. He just wanted to stay here forever in this exact position, it suited him.

About an hour past and Yugi had finally started to wind down from his major emotional overload. He was sitting up on his bed with his knees in front of him, he'd taken off his shoes and socks and placed his feet underneath the bed sheets so they didn't get cold. He sighed while looking around his dark room, he had glanced to the time also which was 9:39pm. He was pretty tired from all the crying he'd done and was tempted to fall asleep.

Then he suddenly heard something, he had to be very still to hear it but it almost sounded like pawing. He wasn't sure where it was coming from but he just tried to ignore it. The noise was probably just his imagination running away with him. After a few more minutes his whole body froze when he heard the door downstairs open then close. The only way someone could get in was either by breaking the glass on the door which Yugi hadn't heard or using the spare key under the mat that he had forgotten about until now. Yugi was to petrified to get up and close his door when he heard something coming up the stairs at a quick rate.

He stared at the floor outside his door and waited for whatever it was to come into view and Yugi could cower under his blankets. He wouldn't be able to fight It off if it was someone that wanted to steal things.

When he saw something come into the room quickly then jump on his bed he flinched but when it came around to his side and started to paw at his arm he brought down his knees and looked to at the puppy. The puppy he'd thought he'd lost at the park. Yugi almost smiled at him while brushing some snow off his back. "How'd you get here?" He asked quietly. Unaware of how sad his voice sounded.

"I brought him."

Yugi immediately looked to the doorway and saw Seto standing in it. He didn't know what to feel about this, his head and heart were still so confused. "How did you get in here?" Was the only thing he could think of to say even though he probably already knew.

"There was a key under the mat." He said like it was the dumbest thing to do in the world.

"Oh yeah…" Yugi trailed as the puppy licked his arm a few times then snuggled up next to him on his pillow.

Seto came into Yugi's room, he glanced around for a moment before reaching his bed and turning on the lamp on the nightstand. He then sat down on the bed next to Yugi and looked at him intently. "Do you live here alone?"

Yugi couldn't face Seto after what happened in the park. He gazed away from him and nodded.

"What happened to your grandfather?" Seto questioned. Yugi couldn't tell if he cared or not but he must a little if he was asking.

"He died… three months ago." Yugi hated telling people that. He hated to think about it in general.

Seto was quiet again, just like in the park. He probably didn't know how to respond to what Yugi had told him.

"Yugi." He called to him while suddenly grabbing his hand to hold tightly in his.

The tri hair colored boy couldn't resist looking at him now. With Seto holding his hand it was hard to not want to focus on that but he managed to keep his eyes on the CEO.

"You didn't let me answer your question." He said while Yugi just stared at him. "I do love you Yugi."

He was shocked. Almost baffled. This couldn't be right, his ears had to of heard the wrong thing because the only thing he could say was."W-What…?" He felt stupid after it but he had to make sure he heard Seto correctly.

Seto suddenly leaned in closer to Yugi and let go of his hand so that he could place it beside Yugi's head. "I said I love you." With that he pressed his lips to Yugi's in a soft gentle kiss.

Yugi didn't even have words to describe how happy he felt at this moment. If he had to he'd say he felt like he was in heaven. For the first time in three months he actually felt like he wasn't alone, he felt like those months of sadness had never even happened. He'd forgotten what happiness was until this very moment, Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck to pull him closer.

"Mmm…" Yugi hummed softly. Seto's lips were so soft and warm, Yugi felt like he could melt he was getting so warm. His cheeks redden when Seto got on top of him without breaking the kiss, as the kiss deepened Seto placed both his hands on either side of Yugi's head.

When their lips finally broke what felt like minutes later they were both almost completely breathless. Seto hovered his lips over Yugi's as they stared at each other.

Yugi's slightly parted lips grew a smile on them as his heart felt like it was about to explode. Finally, he felt so ecstatic that he wasn't sure if he could contain it for very long. Something he thought that would never happen, happened. He never thought that Seto would ever feel the same way about him, he'd thought that Seto hated him, and now he knew that those things weren't true. All those things that he'd felt yesterday seemed like just some kind of strange dream, like he was finally waking up after three months.

He felt like himself again. The wall around his heart was shattered and the patching was beginning over it, he could feel it as those deep blue eyes stared into his.

"Kaiba… you have no idea… how much that means to me." Yugi breathed while reaching up his hand to stroke his soft cheek, his fingers tickled by some of his bangs that fell over his face as he looked down at Yugi. "I love you too." He said as he suddenly felt his heart clench, but not out of pain or sadness. Out of joy and love. Tears started to form in his eyes, he tried to blink them back but there were too many to stop.

Seto quickly kissed them away before giving him a very brief but loving kiss. "Yugi, you know that there's going to be changes now." He said while brushing his lips over Yugi's.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked curiously while the hands that were around Seto's neck found their way up into his soft brown hair.

"I don't want you to call me Kaiba anymore." He stated.

Yugi smiled brightly through his watery eyes. "I can call you Seto now?" He already loved how his name sounded as it rolled off his tongue.

He nodded. "I also won't allow you to live here alone anymore or work another day in your life."

Yugi's smile only got bigger. "I can cope with that."

Seto glanced to the side where the tiny puppy was curled up sleeping on the pillow. "And as long as he gets trained I don't care if he stays."

Yugi took his hands off Seto so he could reach over and gently stroke the puppy's fur. He moved slightly but didn't open his eyes, obviously tired from the day he could have had. He was wrong when he said that he'd lost all the love in his life, it just had taken it's time to find him.


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you reviewers. This is it so I hope you enjoyed this short little story. **

**

* * *

**

Yugi didn't think about how much he could carry as he quickly picked up the box closest to him and began walking out of his old room, and he definitely didn't expect a grown five month old black lab to run between his legs.

"Ah! Taurus!" Yugi shouted as he felt himself slip backwards. If the box in his arms hadn't been so heavy then maybe he would have been able to keep his balance. Instantly before he fell, strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from hitting the ground. Yugi looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "Thanks Seto."

"Why did we keep that dog again?" He questioned. Sounding irritated over the small dog.

"Because you knew it would make me happy." Yugi replied as Seto straightened Yugi out back onto his feet but didn't let go of his waist.

He glared before glancing to the box Yugi had wrapped up in his arms. "And what did I tell you about carrying things?" He asked distastefully while suddenly picking up the box out of Yugi's arms and lifting it over his head so that it was now in his possession. He kissed Yugi's forehead before going around him and heading for the opened doorway.

"I can carry things! I'm not useless you know…" Yugi said while pouting slightly.

Once in the doorway Seto turned and eyed Yugi. "I just don't want you to fall down the stairs." He said. Sounding completely honest.

"I won't! Why won't you let me help just a little bit! After all this stuff is mine!" He gestured to the whole room that was packed up with boxes. Even the bed had been taken apart along with his wardrobe and desk. Moving was a hassle sometimes.

"Yugi. No." He said very seriously while turning to leave.

"What if I just carry something light then?" Yugi called to him then searched around for something that could possibly be light enough for Seto to approve of. He chuckled when he saw Taurus in one of the boxes that had Yugi's shirts in it, he was laying down in it watching him. He quickly spotted his lamp that he had kept at his bedside table next to a box with pants and belts in it. Yugi walked over and picked it up then turned towards the door where Seto was standing with the box still glaring at him.

"No. I don't want you carrying anything." He told him again while his glare turned harder.

"Please Seto! I want to help!" Yugi cried as he started walking towards him. When he was just a few feet from the door his foot tripped over a random cord, he attempted to keep his balance but his body insisted on him falling forwards. Yugi dropped the lamp in hopes that maybe it was what was keeping him off balance, but all it did was shatter on the ground. Luckily for him none of the glass shards hitting him or anyone else. Just before he was about to plow face first into the wooden planks Seto was in front of him grabbing both of his shoulders and instantly positioning him upright.

"Damn it Yugi." He cursed while glaring at the smaller boy.

Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked up at his obviously angry boyfriend. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to help..." He looked away from him and to the single window that showed the rain as it streaked down the window for a normal April shower.

After many moments the brunette sighed then took Yugi's chin so he was forced to look at him with watery eyes. "You shouldn't even be up right now. You should be in bed." He told him strictly.

"So? I don't care what the doctor said! I want to help you!" Yugi cried as he was unable to control tears that streaked down his cheeks.

"Yugi, your not helping by giving me a heart attack every time you almost fall and your not helping yourself or the baby by lifting heavy things and falling all over the damn place." Seto explained as he let go of Yugi's chin to gently rub his hands along his back.

He was right. Yugi glanced down to the fair sized tummy he had, the question still frightened him on how he even got pregnant but he was kind of happy about it. At first he wouldn't believe it since it was impossible, but the impossible became possible. He was also very glad that Yugi's doctor wasn't going to send him off to the government to be tested or dissected, when they'd both found out they'd gone into shock. Either one unable to believe that he had gotten pregnant. They'd ran over hundreds of tests but they all confirmed his pregnancy. After long weeks of Yugi feeling like a total alien he started to get along with the idea, this was something that had never happened before and was physically impossible but somehow had.

The doctor had quickly told Yugi to get an abortion, but he couldn't. This could be the only chance ever in his life to have a baby and he loved Seto enough to go through with it, knowing that he was just as happy about it as Yugi. Even though he didn't show it. But before Yugi had even told Seto he'd been absolutely terrified about what may happen, he'd thought Seto wouldn't believe him even though there was no way to prove that he was lying. Yugi had thought he would yell at him because Seto could think that it was just all a big joke. The one he had been most scared of was Seto leaving him. There was no way he could have supported a baby and have to work at the same time. He would have had to of gotten an abortion.

Yugi was amazed when Seto didn't do any of those things. At first he was silent, for what seemed like thirty minutes they had sat in silence until he finally told Yugi that he kind of wanted to be a father. He knew that they hadn't been together for very long, only about five months but Yugi and Seto had known each other for much longer but at that time had been rivals. Plus Yugi loved Seto more than anything and felt that he was making a good decision by going through with this pregnancy. Even if it could kill him.

Since Yugi was now pregnant, Seto had claimed that now was the time to sell the game shop and have Yugi officially move in with him. Before Yugi had just been staying at Seto's mansion for a few days then going back home. He still was wary about selling it but it had to be done, his life was finally moving on and this was the last thing he had to let go. Yugi knew now that his grandpa would want him to do this, he'd want Yugi to sell the game shop if it meant finally freeing the last weight off his heart. Plus finally being able to call the mansion home was like a dream to him, Yugi could wake up every single day to see a brunette either still asleep or getting ready for work.

Then with the baby going to be arriving in August they still had a growing puppy to take care of and not to mention Seto's little brother Mokuba. Seto had already planned to take all of September away from work to spend it with Yugi and the newborn, which was kind of a relief to Yugi. He'd thought he was going to have to take care of the baby all by himself. When they'd told Mokuba that Yugi was going to have a baby he'd been happy about it, though they were both pretty sure that was only because he was still a little young and naive to really understand what that meant. Yugi had just been happy that Mokuba hadn't freaked out or anything of the sort.

Honestly this was one of the most life changing things Yugi could say that he was going through and he was glad that he was going through it with Seto. When they started having sex Yugi didn't even consider this a possibility of happening, but who would that was a male? After the first time nothing was different, not until their fourth time did Yugi start to develop the symptoms he'd assumed were just signs that he was getting sick. Not that he had become pregnant.

Yugi couldn't tell his friends. He knew that he should but he felt like they just wouldn't understand. Yugi found it hard to even think about going up to Joey, Tristan, or Tea and telling them he was pregnant. They probably wouldn't even believe him, but he knew he couldn't keep this a secret from them forever. He rather just tell them then them finding out somehow.

"Now will you go wait in the car before I have to carry you there." Seto growled while taking his hands off Yugi's back so that they could swap positions and Seto could lead Yugi to the doorway.

"But… You can't possibly do all this yourself! There's got to be at least fifteen or twenty more boxes left!" Yugi said while turning to face his boyfriend to give him a slight look of displeasure.

"That's it."

"Wha-?"

Yugi was suddenly lifted off the ground, finding Seto carrying him towards the stairs.

"Please let me help! I promise I won't trip or break anything." Yugi tried to convince him as best as he could.

"After the display in your room I don't think so." Seto replied back to Yugi who wrapped his arms around his neck.

Yugi stared at him for many moments before sighing. Seto was sort of right, he shouldn't be trying to lift heavy things. They probably put a lot of strain on his body, something he needed to avoid right now. He still felt really bad that he wasn't helping, most of the stuff in his room had already been cleared out yesterday they would have been able to finish but Yugi had been getting really horrible headaches and when he'd told Seto they left about two minutes later. Yugi didn't even have time to say that he'd be ok as Seto took him to the car and was driving him to the mansion for pain killers. After getting those Seto took him upstairs and told him to sleep the rest of the day. Which was kinda hard since it had been six pm and Yugi wasn't even tired.

He wouldn't of fallen asleep if Seto hadn't stayed with him for an hour or so while Yugi relaxed in the giant comfortable bed. When he'd woken up at five in the morning his headache was gone and he felt better, if not still a little nauseous though. That was normal when he woke up though, a few months before it had been a lot worse and he'd been throwing up maybe four or five times a day. Even if he hadn't eaten anything yet. Yugi was just glad that was mostly over, but there were other symptoms like being more clumsily which had been exampled in his old room, wanting to eat ice cream with pickles and olives, gaining a little bit more weight but it was barely noticeable, getting migraines, having horrible lower back pain, and his feet becoming very sore almost randomly.

Yugi was brought out of his thoughts by being placed in the back of one of Seto's fancy black cars. He was a little confused by it since they had driven a moving truck here. Seto must have called one of the butlers earlier.

"Take him back to the mansion and make _sure _he isn't walking around." Seto instructed to the driver who nodded slightly. He then looked to Yugi who had yet to remove his arms from around his neck.

"No! I want to stay here with you! I'm fine!" Yugi cried while pulling Seto's neck down to bring their face's closer.

"I don't care. I'm not risking the chance of you falling down. You need to be back at the mansion resting." He said seriously while pulling Yugi's arms from around his neck then holding his hands in place so he couldn't move them around.

Yugi could tell that Seto's mind was dead set for this. He sighed resentfully as he relaxed back in the seat. "When will you come back?" He questioned while staring deep into his favorite pair of blue eyes.

"When I finish getting all of your things into the truck, at the most two hours." He said while letting go of Yugi's hands and starting to back out of the backseat.

Yugi frowned slightly. He hated spending time in the mansion without Seto there. Most of the time he would just wonder around and search all the rooms, but that obviously wasn't going to happen since Seto had told the butler to make sure he stayed put. Seto had only done that one other time a month ago when he was out of town for three days and if Yugi even stood up to go to the bathroom they were all over him. He wouldn't mind it if they actually cared but they only did it because Seto had told them too and didn't want to get fired.

"Ok…" Yugi trailed as Seto kissed him on the cheek briefly and backed out of the car. Just before the door was shut a black blob jumped into the backseat and landed on Yugi's lap. He looked down seeing as it was just Taurus curled up on him. He smiled slightly and stoked his head. Yugi glanced back at Seto while giving him the same smile. "Please don't take too long ok?" He asked softly.

Seto stared at Yugi for a moment before sighing. "I won't." He then grabbed the backseat door and began to close it.

"I love you!" Yugi shouted before he shut the door.

He paused closing the door and smirked at Yugi. "I love you too." He said as he then closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed the car started and pulled away from the curb. Yugi glanced out the window watching as Seto retreated into the old game shop, he watched until both were totally out of sight. He then turned back forward, watching as they entered the city. To Seto's mansion it was about a ten minutes drive, but sometimes it depended on who was driving and on if the lights were always turning red as the approached them. Yugi normally didn't mind the drive since Seto was always with him and he could cuddle up into his warm chest, but since he wasn't here it was going to be a little bit more of a drag. Luckily Taurus was here to help keep him company because the butlers never engaged him in conversation. Only the maids did which Yugi enjoyed since they were all so nice to him.

They weren't even totally creeped out about finding out Yugi was pregnant. They'd treated it like they would if one of their girl friends was pregnant. They'd been happy about it though Yugi could tell it was hard for them to hide their surprise, but it wasn't a negative surprise. The three butlers that Seto had seemed to talk to him even less though which wasn't much of a surprise to Yugi, they probably thought it was unnatural and freaky. If they said anything or one of the maids heard them speak about it Seto was sure to find out and fire them all, and with the CEO's reputation could make sure they never got hired again.

Thinking of jobs Yugi had quit his about a week after becoming pregnant. Shou had been sad to see him go but Yugi had given him his cell phone number for the cell phone Seto bought him about four days after they got together. He'd said that it was "unacceptable" that he didn't have one for his age. Yugi had given Seto all the money he had saved up to help pay for the phone but he wouldn't take it. Yugi felt so bad that Seto had spent about a hundred and fifty dollars on a phone for him but the feeling passed eventually and he had texted all his friends to tell him that he had a cell phone now and could talk a little more with them through text messages.

With being able to talk with his friends more he had told them about how he was dating Seto. Joey had congratulated him on it, seeming to not care that his best friend was gay which was nice. Yugi was always scared of people judging him even if they were his best friend. Tristan had also been pretty understanding and made sure that Yugi was positive he wanted to date the CEO, Yugi didn't even have to think twice about that. Tea had been the one who flipped out. He didn't even know what the big deal was that he was finally happy and with someone who made him happy. She had gone on about how Seto was his "rival" and that you shouldn't date your "worst enemy." Yugi almost found it offensive, she seemed mad just because he was gay. He didn't plan on telling her that he had become pregnant because she would probably become so worked up over it she would never talk to him again.

Tea could be a little annoying sometimes but she was still his friend, he didn't want to just stop talking to her.

After Yugi had found out he was pregnant and told Seto and everyone else in the mansion so it wasn't something that needed to be kept a secret to them, Yugi had told Shou about it. He was the only other guy he felt like would understand. Plus he was the only friend he had that was gay and could trust not to tell anyone. When Yugi had told him he'd asked a few questions like to make sure Yugi was positive that he was but Yugi had told him about the doctor tests and Shou believed him. He'd given Yugi actually some useful advice so that he didn't have to ask any kind of embarrassing questions to the doctor who probably wouldn't know how to reply to them since something like this had never happened.

He'd told Yugi about foods he should and shouldn't eat, about some vitamins that he could take to help, and a lot of advice on how to quickly relive some of the symptoms. Yugi's favorite had been what Shou had told him on how to make his lower back be less sore. Getting Seto to give him a massage was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to convince him of next to helping him give Taurus his monthly bath and get him to agree to not work so much. After spending about thirty minutes begging him Seto finally gave in, Yugi had never gotten a massage before but from Seto it felt so amazing. Almost as soon as his warm hands touched Yugi's bare back he felt better. The massage only lasted about five or six minutes because they ended up making out for at least ten minutes with little breaks, Yugi had been so out of breath that he swore he was going to pass out.

The making out wasn't very unexpected though, because he was pregnant sex was something Yugi was just trying to avoid right now. So to relive most of the tension they got it was taken out by mostly making out and some other things Yugi always felt naughty thinking about. Yugi could tell that sometimes for Seto those things didn't always do it for him, they weren't big on having sex but when the mood struck it just sort of happened. Yugi knew he was getting really anxious by the way he often would make subtle sexual remarks that would later hit Yugi or by the way in the morning he always seemed to want to take a little extra time in the bathroom while Yugi was in the shower. Every time Yugi walked out of the shower he made sure to grab a towel before Seto saw any of him, even though he'd seen him naked it was still a little awkward since they did use to be rivals and everything. Plus Yugi was pretty self conscious about his body. Especially with the size of his tummy, he always felt embarrassed when he saw Seto looking at it sometimes. Yugi wondered what really went on in his head about this situation.

He always found himself wondering if Seto really even wanted a child. He wasn't exactly father material but maybe he would surprise Yugi.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moto but we're here." The drivers voice broke in over Yugi's thoughts.

Yugi shook his head slightly and gazed outside, seeing the mansion right outside the door. He looked to the driver and smiled slightly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He nodded. "It was no trouble, but may I ask that you take residence in Mr. Kaiba's bedroom or the living room. After all he ordered me to make sure you rested so that is what I plan to do." He explained as he got out of the car and quickly went to open Yugi's door.

When opened Yugi smiled as a sort of thank you and looked down at Taurus still curled up in his lap. "Come on Taurus, you gotta let me up." He said while gently shaking Taurus to get him to lift his head up and look at Yugi. He gave Yugi's cheek a few licks before jumping off his lap and running through the mansion doors that had just been opened by one of maids who happened to be Kameko, who in Yugi's option was the nicest of the maids.

As soon as Yugi was out of the car the driver shut the door behind him and got back into it before driving away. Yugi walked up the few steps of the veranda and to large double doors where Kameko stood and smiled brightly at him.

"Konnichiwa Yugi! Welcome home!" She cheered while lightly hugging Yugi. She probably would have squeezed him harder but he was pregnant.

"Hi Kameko." He said as she let go of him. She always said welcome home even before it was decided that Yugi would live here. Kameko was very nice, he had yet to hear one mean thing ever leave her mouth. Even the first time Yugi had come over she was kind and generous. She had very long blonde hair that was tied in a black ribbon, her skin was about the same tone as Yugi's and she had dark brown eyes.

She suddenly looked down at Yugi's stomach and smiled even brighter. "How's the baby doing today?" She questioned curiously to the now blushing Yugi.

"Oh… Fine!" Yugi said as he placed his hands over his tummy.

"That's good! Have you gotten an ultrasound yet? I want to know if it's a boy or a girl!" She gushed while giggling at Yugi's blush.

"Yeah but they can't tell the gender yet. The doctor told me by next month the baby should be developed enough to be able to determine a gender." Yugi explained. He remembered the doctor running through all these things with him a few weeks back about what pregnancy was like but it could be different with Yugi. So far though everything was running smoothly and the baby was developing like it should be.

"Aw! Well then I can't wait for then." She said. After a moment realization dawned on her face like she just remembered something. "Oh! Someone by the name of Joey called. He said that he was going to drop by for a visit at about five… I actually think it's five now." She said honestly.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. Joey was coming here? He didn't know if he was ready for him to know about his pregnancy. How would he react to it? Yugi was almost a little scared to find out. "Oh. Well if he shows up you can send him to Seto's room because that's where I'll be." He said while as fast as he could moving past Kameko and heading up the white marble stairs to Seto's room. Maybe he could just hide himself under his sheets and Joey wouldn't have to know anything. He didn't like keeping this from Joey but Yugi wasn't ready to tell him. If he reacted badly then who knows what it would do to their relationship.

xXxXx

When Yugi had reached Seto's room he shut the door and instantly pulled off his shoes and coat then got into his side of the bed as fast as he could. He snuggled tightly into his pillow that still smelled so much like his boyfriend. He was honestly a little scared, Yugi could feel butterflies in his stomach each time he heard a small noise. Why didn't Joey call him first instead of just coming over? He could have but Yugi hadn't brought his phone with him to the game shop so he wouldn't of known if he had or not.

After possibly about an hour Yugi was starting to fall asleep, but it was then he heard faint footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He slowly lifted his head towards the door as the footsteps got louder he felt his heart beat faster. When the steps stopped at the door and a knock came on it Yugi felt like just hiding under the covers until he left.

"Y-Yeah?" Yugi called weakly out to the door.

"Hey Yug! It's me, Joey!" He heard his best friend call from the other side of the door in his Brooklyn accent.

"The d-doors open." Yugi replied. Barely loud enough for Joey to hear.

Joey then opened the door and smiled at Yugi. "Hey buddy!" He said happily as he closed the door behind him and came into the room.

Yugi sat up but kept himself wrapped up in blankets. His smile was a little weak but he tried his best to make it convincing. "Hi Joey. What brings you by?" Yugi questioned even though it was pretty obvious.

"Why else would I come here? To see you!" Joey told him. Coming over to the bed and sitting down at the foot of it. "How long has it even been now? Four or five months?" He asked while scratching behind his head and seeming to go into thought about it.

"Yeah, I actually think it has…" Yugi admitted. The last time he saw Joey had been sometime before Christmas, it was nice to see him but now wasn't exactly a great time.

Joey scowled. "What've ya been trying to do? Avoid me?"

Yugi unconsciously pulled the blankets around him down slightly at Joey's comment. "No! Of course not! I would never avoid you Joey, you're my best friend!" Yugi said honestly.

Joey scowled for a few more seconds before suddenly smiling and chuckling. "I know! I was just joking Yug! No need to get all worked up."

Yugi frowned. Not really finding it as funny as Joey did.

"So, uh. What's been going on? Something cool had gotta happened in five months!" He said while eyeing the unaware Yugi.

The only thing Yugi could think of was the pregnancy. Joey knew that he'd gotten Taurus and really about everything else. "Not really that much, just the same old same old." Yugi admitted while scooting back into his pillow. Finding that his lower back was starting to hurt again, where was Seto when he needed him?

"Hmm… Really?" Joeys trailed as he got up from the foot of the bed and came to stand over Yugi. He looked at him for a long moment before frowning slightly. "What's wrong Yug?"

Yugi rose an eyebrow. Did he seem not fine? "What do you mean Joey? Nothing's wrong." He said.

"Then how come you haven't given me a "haven't seen you in five whole months hug?" if ya didn't know that is a long time." Joey told him.

"Uh… You know I would, it's just my back kinda hurts and I don't really feel like getting up." Yugi said honestly. He would really like to give Joey a hug since it has been such a long time but he couldn't. At least he hadn't lied about his back hurting.

"Come on Yugi, one hug. It ain't gonna hurt." He started to tease while lightly smirking at him.

"Seriously Joey, my back really hurts." Yugi stated while moving slightly away from Joey.

Joey laughed. "Then I guess I'll have to hug you!" Joey teased as he suddenly reached over Yugi and pulled his upper body into a hug.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly, he tried to pull away before Joey felt his stomach but he knew it was too late when Joey suddenly backed off him and stared at him.

"Yugi… I'm not tryin' to offend ya or anything but have you put on some weight?" He asked him. Seeming a little worried about it.

"I-I… uh…" Yugi couldn't lie to Joey about this anymore. They were best friends and if Joey didn't understand then obviously they weren't really best friends. Yugi sighed then took a deep breath to calm himself from the nerves that burst from his veins. "Joey… I need to tell you something…" He started as his gaze broke from Joey's.

"What is it Yugi? If you've been having a sudden craving for pie's then I'll understand! I'm like that too." He joked. Trying to find humor in Yugi's sudden nervousness.

"Not just that… but in ice cream with pickles and olives…" He said. Trying not to sound like he was joking about it.

"Dang Yugi! And I thought I ate weird, that sounds like something someone who was pregnant would eat." Joey admitted while starting to laugh.

Yugi looked towards Joey. Not showing any trace of humor on his face. "I am."

Joey's laughing slowly stopped as he saw how serious Yugi looked. "What?" He questioned even though he had probably heard him.

"I am pregnant Joey." He stated as clearly and seriously as he could.

Joey stared at him for a long moment. Yugi swore that he was going to call Yugi a freak but he just started to laugh again, Yugi unable to not feel just a little offended by it.

"Haha! That's funny Yug!" He said through laughter.

Yugi frowned. "I'm not joking Joey! I seriously am."

His laughing slowed as he gave Yugi a skeptical look. "Come on Yugi. I know guys can't get pregnant so stop kidding around."

"I'm not kidding about anything." Yugi suddenly pushed the blankets away from him so that Joey could see his sizable stomach. "I don't know how it happened but I am. Please believe me Joey…" Yugi trailed as he saw Joey's expression change from his once skeptical look to totally blank. Like he didn't know how to react or what to do.

After many, many minutes of slowly growing tense silence Joey shook his head and then sat down next to Yugi. He stared between Yugi and his stomach for possibly some sign that he could still be joking about this. When looking back at Yugi he slowly motioned his hand over Yugi's stomach and asked with his eyes if he could feel it, Yugi nodded so Joey hesitantly placed his hand on his stomach. Yugi could tell by the way his eyes widened slightly that it wasn't from over eating. Yugi knew that Joey believed him now.

"Your… Your seriously… Pregnant…?" He asked. Shock was starting to become written all over his face.

"Yeah." Yugi replied honestly.

Joey stared down at Yugi's stomach. A few moments later he suddenly brought his other hand to his stomach then pushed up the unaware Yugi's shirt to see that it really was his stomach. Not something he was doing to joke around. Yugi felt a little uncomfortable about having Joey feel around his stomach but if it was what he had to do to believe Yugi then he'd let him.

"Now Joey, you have to promise not to tell anyone… not even Tristan or Tea." Yugi said as Joey looked up at him. He looked like he was going into shock.

"You haven't told them about this? Yugi! This is insane! Impossible! How do you know that it's a baby growing inside you not a freaky alien?" Joey shouted as he took his hands off Yugi then got off the bed away from him.

Yugi felt hurt by that comment. He knew Joey wouldn't understand. Yugi's eyes slowly begin to fill with tears as he stared at Joey who was still totally worked up. "I… I thought that at least you would understand Joey… Your supposed to be my best friend… But you treating me like I'm a freak…" His tears started slowly running down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. His baby wasn't an alien and it hurt to hear that coming from Joey. He'd seen the ultrasounds and there was no alien.

"Yugi! You're a guy and your pregnant! Do you even realize how totally impossible that is!" Joey shouted at him once more. Only making more tears run from Yugi's eyes.

"If it's so impossible then how am I pregnant Joey? My baby isn't an alien…" Yugi trailed as he gazed down at his stomach and started to rub his hands over it.

Joey stared at Yugi. The fact that he was making his best friend cry wasn't quite sinking in yet. "An alien is the only explanation! Yugi you gotta get rid of that thing! What if it kills you?"

Yugi didn't want to believe the things Joey was saying. They weren't true. Yugi's whole body shuttered as he gazed back at Joey. "How could you say that! My baby isn't a "thing"! and I'm not going to die! Why won't you believe me Joey?"

"Because it's not possible! Do you realize that your body wasn't even made to have a baby? Where is it going to come out then?" Joey looked absolutely flustered. He probably wasn't even aware of anything he was saying.

Yugi didn't know how to answer that question since the doctor had yet to tell him. He'd said that he would tell Yugi in a month when they found out the gender and if the baby was still growing like it should be. He stayed silent, trying to keep back whimpers that were pushing their way up his throat.

"We gotta take you to the hospital Yugi, they can get rid of it!" He said as he quickly went over to Yugi and grabbed his wrist. Yanking him off the bed and making fall, luckily on his knees.

"Stop it Joey!" Yugi cried as he tried to tug back against Joey who kept trying to pull him towards the door. "I'm keeping my baby!"

"Do ya even hear yourself? Your insane! There's something growin' inside you and you're convinced it's a baby?" He yelled harshly.

Yugi felt his body shake under Joey's words. Each one sliced at his heart like a sharp knife. "B-Because it is…"

"No it's not! Come on get up Yugi! They can remove it through surgery and save your life!" Joey pulled on Yugi's wrist even harder. Causing Yugi to fall forwards onto his stomach.

"Stop!" Yugi screamed. Joey instantly let go of his wrist.

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened, probably from hearing the scream. Yugi felt to broken to even look at who it was but when he heard their voice he felt some of the clenching in his heart relax.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Seto yelled. He took a moment to analyze the scene before his blue eyes lit with ferocity aimed right at Joey.

"Do you know Yugi thinks he's pregnant?" Joey asked him in a loud raised voice. Almost like yelling but not quite.

"Are you stupid! Of course I know and he is you moron! What I want to know is why your in my bedroom and why Yugi is on the floor!" He growled dangerously. Joey still too out of it to realize what he was getting himself into.

"Because he won't go to the hospital to get that thing removed from his stomach! Yugi ain't pregnant and that isn't a baby!" Joey yelled at him while reaching down to grab Yugi wrist again.

"Damn it if you touch him I swear to god that I'll kill you right now you stupid dog!" Seto threatened maliciously as he got in front of Joey who stood back up straight.

"I'm only trying to help him Kaiba!" Joey replied to the furious brunette.

"I can tell." Seto instantly looked down at Yugi who had curled up in a ball and started to sob. He bent down next to Yugi, trying his best to ignore Joey as he tried to brush away as many of Yugi's tears as he could.

Yugi rolled his head over to look at Seto with eyes filled with worry and sadness. "Seto… The baby… I… I might have…" He trailed as a choked sob stopped him from continuing on but Seto knew exactly what Yugi wanted to say.

Seto stood up and without a second thought grabbed Joey's collar and struck fear into him. "How _dare _you come into our home and try to force Yugi to go to the hospital! Does your tiny brain even realize what your stupid actions could of caused!" He yelled in his face. His eyes piercing Joey's with a death glare.

Joey stayed silent. Finally seeming to get a hold on himself. His eyes widened as he glanced down to the broken Yugi on the floor then back to the enraged CEO. "I'm sorry…" He trailed. That was probably the best he could do under the look Seto was giving him.

He suddenly pushed Joey away from him and snarled. "Because of you our baby could be dead!" Seto clenched his jaw as he stared at Joey. "Get the fuck out of here before I murder you." Just by the way it was said it was no threat, but a promise.

Joey didn't take any chances here. He knew that trying to help would get him killed so he quickly left as fast as he could.

Seto quickly bent down and picked up Yugi in his arms then placed the shivering boy on the bed while quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing the doctors number. They couldn't leave the mansion because the limo was being fixed and not due back for a few more days and the car had been taken by a butler to take Mokuba to a sleep over that was a near hour drive away. They didn't have time to wait. They both needed to know that their baby was still alive, it was the only thing to stop Yugi from crying and making Seto have a heart attack. When he held the phone to his ear he placed a hand on Yugi's back, trying to comfort him as best he could. That wasn't normally something he did but when the stakes were like this he'd do just about anything.

When the line picked up he almost felt relived.

_"Hello?"_

"Bassui? It's Kaiba."

_"Ah! Hello Mr. Kaiba, how is everything coming along with young Yugi?"_

"We think the baby may have died."Even though he tried hard to shove the emotion deep inside he couldn't help his heart from tearing at saying that.

_"What happened?" _He questioned.

"I don't have time to tell you a story just tell me what I can do to make sure that it's still alive! We can't come in due to lack of transportation so there has to be something I can do!" He nearly shouted into the phone.

He was silent for a moment which actually scared Seto a little bit. _"I don't know… A baby's heart is very small it's impossible to hear without medical equipment… if you happen to have a stethoscope then there's a slim possibility that you'll be able to hear it then."_

Seto honestly didn't know if they had one but right now it was their only solution. "Alright, if the baby is dead, what is the chance of Yugi ever becoming pregnant again?" He didn't care if he sounded stupid asking but he had to know.

_"Well… Honestly I doubt that it could happen again, but Yugi seems to be the only exception to bending nature. So there is a possibility that he could become pregnant again… But that could take years." _He replied.

He didn't care how long it would take, if this baby was dead then they would keep trying until Yugi became pregnant again. Without another word Seto hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket while going to the door and yelling down the hallway. His voice was so loud that probably everyone in the mansion could hear him. "Someone find me a stethoscope or your all fired!"

xXxXx

After waiting ten impatient minutes Kameko came into the room hurriedly along with the rest of the maids and handed Seto the stethoscope. Luck seemed to be on their side that they happened to have one.

"What's going on?" Kameko asked worriedly seeing as Yugi was in tears.

Seto put on the stethoscope and push Yugi's shirt up. "Yugi fell and the baby could have died." He said quickly. Clearly not wanting to talk to them as he placed the cold metal on Yugi's stomach.

All four maids made a sound of worry as they came around behind Seto and watched with nervous eyes.

He listened intently for any kind of noise that could be a heartbeat. When he heard nothing after a few moments he'd place it on a different part of Yugi's stomach.

After many moments of hearing nothing he felt sick to his stomach and pulled the ear piece's out of his ears and tossed it on the bed. "Damn it." He stood from the bed and walked away from the rest of him while pinching the bridge of his noise to keep from any kind of emotion to sneak it's way past his high defenses.

Yugi knew when Seto walked away from him that that baby was dead. His fall had probably killed it instantly. He felt like his half of his life had just been shattered. He'd become pregnant somehow and he'd killed his own child from one tiny mistake. Yugi already knew he'd never be able to get over this. The one chance he had to start a real family was gone.

Three out of the four maids were already in tears and trying to comfort themselves but Kameko sat down where Seto had been and grabbed the stethoscope. She wiped it off before sticking the two ear piece's into her ear and looking to the heart broken Yugi. "Do you mind if I try?"

Yugi shook his head while tears flooded his eyes. He didn't understand why she would want to when it was already too late. For the second time he felt the metal touch his skin, it would stay in one place for a moment then move on to another one. Yugi watched her in hopes that she might hear something Seto hadn't.

About two minutes passed by and she looked to Yugi with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry Yugi…" She said while lowering her head and finally letting tears fall down.

Yugi whimpered as he looked down at his stomach. This couldn't be happening, just a few minutes ago the baby was alive and in less than a second dead. He looked up to Seto who was across the room facing away from them, he could tell just by the way he was standing that he wasn't handling it well at all. Trying again would be pointless since it was already some kind of strange coincidence that he'd gotten pregnant in the first place, this was probably his only shot and it was gone.

Kameko suddenly brought her head up and looked at Yugi. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Yugi asked and everyone else looked towards them.

"I hear it… The heartbeat!"Kameko shouted as she began to smile.

Seto instantly came over next to her. "Let me hear it." He demanded.

Kameko took the ear pieces' out of her ears with one hand since she kept the other one in place on Yugi's stomach so they didn't lose hearing the heartbeat. She handed them to Seto who quickly put them in his ears and listened. His expression changed, Yugi could see the relief in his eyes. He then removed the ear pieces from his ears and looked to Yugi who had stopped crying but his cheeks were streaked and eyes red rimmed. He got next to Yugi, placed both hands on his cheeks, and kissed him passionately.

Yugi couldn't even find words to describe how relived he felt. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck as he deepened the kiss, ignoring the maids who were pretty much fangirling over the scene. When Seto pulled away Yugi smiled as happily as he could at him, even though he still didn't look too happy.

"Promise me that you'll never fall again." Seto told him strictly.

Yugi nodded. He didn't even have to think twice about that, he was going to be a lot more carful from now on.

"And…" Seto suddenly moved away from Yugi and shooed Kameko away from the bed as he pulled Yugi up to the edge of it so that his feet were dangling over it. He stared at Yugi for a long moment before slowly dropping down on one knee and pulling something out of his pocket to hold before Yugi. "Promise that you'll marry me." He then opened the small velvet box before Yugi to show him a gold ring with a large diamond held in place on it.

All four maids simultaneously awed in approval.

Yugi stared at the ring in front of him in shock. This was so out of the blue he didn't even know what to say. He hadn't realized that Seto loved him so much.

"Yugi, when you became pregnant I realized that I couldn't let you go. I needed something that told everyone you were off limits. That you were mine. I know how sudden this is and I will understand if you say no." He told Yugi honestly.

"I-I…" Yugi was so tongue tied. Seto had never spoken to him like this, it was as if he was actually listening to his heart for once. The things he was saying he meant, Yugi could see it in his eyes that he loved him with a strong passion and he truly wanted to make Yugi officially his. After thinking that his baby was dead to now seeing Seto kneeling before him with a ring was hard to transition from but a proposal wasn't something you could hold off. They may have only spent five months together but Yugi loved Seto so much that he knew exactly what to say. "I will!" Yugi cried happily as he felt tears of joy start to trail down his already moist cheeks.

Seto gazed at Yugi for a few seconds to take in his reaction before taking Yugi's hand and sliding the ring onto his ring finger. The maids cheered happily and Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Seto. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Seto!" Yugi said as he pulled away from him after a short moment, his eyes brimmed with tears.

Starting from the beginning Yugi never though in his lifetime that he'd feel complete at such a young age. He thought you had to be seventy or eighty to really feel like you've done everything to complete your life. Everything seemed to have been laid out for him exactly like it was already predetermined, like fate. The hardships he'd encountered may have been tough to deal with but they made him stronger in the end. Yugi knew if his grandpa or Atem were around to see this they would be so proud of him. He thought before that his grandpa dying was like some kind of cruel punishment for not really appreciating him but in turn he was more than ever.

When someone dies you start to remember every little thing about them, even the smallest of things like washing your clothes or telling you to brush your teeth. You appreciate those things more then you could when they were alive. Sometimes if you thought about it too much it would make you sad that they were gone but you just had to remember that they wouldn't want you to be upset. Thinking about them from time to time just reminds you of how to admire and adore things while they're still around or that will be something that you'll regret.

Yugi had nothing to regret. He'd make sure to call Joey and straighten things out before he assumed that Yugi hated him. He would try his best to give his baby the best life he could, even if that meant spoiling him or her. Getting pregnant was a sign, at first he thought it may be some kind of curse but now he knew that he was wrong. He always wanted to have a real family and now he was going to. He was going to get married and have a baby, how much more complete could you get?

Just by the way Seto slid that ring onto his finger he knew instantly that they would be together forever.


End file.
